IBC-13 STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED IN SEPTEMBER
October 5, 2016 Dominic Roque (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell), PBA players (2016 PBA Governors' Cup), Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar (Express Balita), Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief), Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega (High School Life), Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.). Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (BC-13), the government-sequestered broadcaster and the country’s third leading media and entertainment company, continue to dominate in the ratings game among urban and rural homes across the country for the month of September, it registered a 25% average audience share nationwide in combined urban and rural homes as compared to rivals like ABS-CBN with 46% GMA, which only got 34%, according to data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has 2,000 homes based in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 has consistently cited national TV ratings covering urban and rural homes in Luzon, the Visayas, and Mindanao. For the entire month of September, IBC-13 surged ahead in the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with average audience share of 22%, or four points than ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 34%.. More notably, the top-rating afternoon teleserye High School Life had more viewers than IBC-13's primetime programs. IBC-13's afternoon school-themed drama High School Life rated at 22.8% compared to the primetime slot. Aside from the afternoon block, IBC-13’s primetime block continues to dominate urban and rural Filipino households, hitting a national audience share of 24% last month vs ABS-CBN’s 49% vs GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Aside from primetime, IBC also ruled other time blocks nationwide that include the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with 21% vs ABS-CBN’s 41% vs GMA’s 36%; and noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 22% vs ABS-CBN’s 45% vs GMA’s 34%. Our dominance driven by IBC-13’s weeklong top-caliber primetime offerings that continue to gain significant viewership as more and more viewers watch them on both weekday and weekend nights. IBC-13 made a sweep with all 21 out of the top 30 slots in Kantar Media’s list of most watched programs for September. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell continues to dominate the whole country as the number one superye of IBC-13 with an average national TV rating of 44.3%, followed by the leading weekend program 2016 PBA Governors' Cup with an average TV viewershup are the quarterfinals are Tropang TNT vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (43.5%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (43.1%), and resulted in viewership are Tropang TNT vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (42.7%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Star Hotshots (32.9%), Star Hotshots vs. Tropang TNT (32.2%), Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces (31.8%), Meralco Bolts vs. Star Hotshots (30.4%) and Tropang TNT vs. San Miguel Beermen (29.7%); and the phenomenal reality singing search every Sunday primetime Born to be a Superstar with 39.7%. Express Balita, on the other hand, is still the undisputed number one primetime newscas in the country with an average national TV rating of 41.5%, beating TV Patrol and 24 Oras with only 33.1% and 22.6%. The early primetime phenomenal and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with an average TV rating of 34.8%. Maya Loves Sir Chief remains the most-watched sitcom every Saturday with an average national TV rating of 33.9%, beating Home Sweetie Home and Pepito Manaloto with only 26.8% and 21.8%. IBC and Secarats-produced romantic primetime drama You Light Up My Life instantly landed on the 23rd spot and scored an average of 23.8% after it premiered on PH TV last Sept 19. Meanwhile, APO Tanghali Na! is still the most watched program on noontime, hitting an average national TV rating of 23.4% vs It’s Showtime 18.1% vs Eat Bulaga with 13.0%. IBC-13’s afternoon curriculum-based drama High School Life topped all daytime programs, including Sa Piling Ni Nanay and The Greatest Love which only received an average of 18.4% and 12.7%. The school-themed drama series landed the top spot in the top 27 with an average national TV rating of 22.8%. Weekend programs also proved to be a strong dominate in the top 30 include Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (23.1%), Dingdong n' Lani (22.9%), IBC and Secarats-produced reality talent search Bida Best 2016 (21.3%) and T.O.D.A.S. (20.8%). While IBC-13 has sustained its TV ratings dominance, it has also kept its leadership in the digital platform through its pioneering video-on-demand service IBC Video and HOOQ. Rapidly transitioning into a digital company, IBC-13 ranked among all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. Top programs on IBC Video last month are Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?, Lara Laura, Mars Ravelo's Roberta and Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, . More Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows with the partnership as Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. In other areas, IBC also dominated ABS-CBN and GMA. The Kapamilya network led the ratings game in Total Luzon with an average audience share of 24% vs ABS-CBN’s 41% vs GMA’s 37%; in Total Visayas with 15% vs ABS-CBN’s 55% vs GMA’s 26%; in Total Mindanao with 18% vs ABS-CBN’s 58 % vs GMA’s 28%; in Total Balance Luzon with 22% vs ABS-CBN’s 49% vs GMA’s 35%; and in Metro Manila with 29% vs ABS-CBN’s 37% vs GMA’s 33%. IBC has gone beyond radio and television to also become the third leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, theme park development, among others, showing that it has become more than a sequestered broadcasting network through the years. The company reported PHP 13.5 billion consolidated revenue for the first half of 2016, bringing its net income to PHP 1.5 billion, 40% higher compared to the same period last year. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 40 PROGRAMS IN SEPT 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 44.3% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: Tropang TNT vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 43.5% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 43.1% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Tropang TNT vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 42.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.2% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 33.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.1% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 32.9% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Tropang TNT'' (IBC) - 32.2% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.5% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Tropang TNT vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.2% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / The Million Peso Money Drop (IBC) - 26.8% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.2% #''You Lighe Up My Life'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 23.0% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.9% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 22.6% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.0% #''Till I Met You'' (ABS-CBN) / Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuewnto (GMA) - 21.8% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 21.1% #''Minute to Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.0% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 20.4% #''Tubig at Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.6% #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.3% #''Descendants of the Sun'' (GMA) - 19.1% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.7%